


Älä

by rainfox



Series: Käsi [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas – Väinö Linna
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfox/pseuds/rainfox
Summary: Kommunikointi on vaikeaa.





	Älä

**Author's Note:**

> 24/12/18 pikkasen typoja korjasin
> 
> Alunperin postattu mun tumppuun. Syreenit ja bensa liittyy Petri Tammisen Lehto-ajatuksiin taannoisessa Hesarin artikkelissa.

Toivo Armas Lehto pitää bensasta, syreenin tuoksusta ja siitä avuttomasta tavasta, jolla Riitaoja sanoo: - Älä.

     - Älä, Riitaoja sanoo äitinsä keittiökamarissa ja katsoo huolestuneena ovelle.  
     - Älä, Riitaoja sanoo kuulostellen askelia rappukäytävästä surkeassa huoneessa, jonka Lehto jakaa kahden muun onnettoman kanssa. Hän vähät välittää siitä ja toinen lakkaa kieltämästä. Antaa periksi niin kuin aina, katsoo silmät selällään Lehdon olan yli kattoon. Nauraa jäljestäpäin hermostuneesti ja puristuu tiukkaan kylkeen kiinni.

      - Älä... älä, Riitaoja sanoo ja työntää pois Lehdon kättä, mutta ei siinä ole lainkaan pontta. - Älä, Riitaoja sanoo, vaikka puristaa käsiään Lehdon paidanselkämykseen.  
\- Onko nyt hyvä? Lehto kysyy eikä Riitaojan vastaus ole kieltävä eikä myöntävä. Riitaoja punastuu, hengitys jää kiinni kurkkuun. Katse harhailee yhteisen huoneen kulmaan, sen joka on maksettu Riitaojan Invalidisäätiön avustuksista säästämillä rahoilla.

 

Siitä Lehto ei pidä, miten Riitaoja kääntyy seinään päin ja itkee. Ei aikuinen mies itke noin, kokoon käpertyneenä hartiat täristen. Mieshän itkee kyllä, ja huutaa äitiä, kun vain kranaatti osuu tarpeeksi lähelle. Itkee hammasta purren kivusta ja itkee pelosta ja miksei nälästäkin, jos niikseen tulee, mutta Risto itkee niin kuin lapset itkevät: pitelemättä ja ihan kuin lohdutusta anoen.  
\- Lakkaa nyt jo poraamasta.

       Risto ei olisi Risto, jollei siitä kehotuksesta yltyisi vain itkemään entistä pahemmin vaikka peittääkin kasvot käsiinsä niin kuin se nyt mitään auttaisi.  
\- Voi saatana sinun kanssas.

      Lehto nousee istumaan, työntää paitaa housunkauluksen sisään. Risto ei päästä häntä menemään vaan kääntyy huoneeseen päin ja tarttuu käsivarteen. Silmäluomet punoittavat. Tekisi mieli ravistaa sitä ja kovaa.

 

Lehto painuu takaisin makuulle. Ei se lakkaa ennen kuin on saanut tarpeekseen itkettyä. Risto nykertyy kainaloon niin kuin ennen rintamalla joka ainoan ojan pohjalle. Painaa kuuman otsansa Lehdon kaulaan. Siinä on sitten maattava kunnes se lakkaa.  
\- En minä väkisin.  
\- Niin... en minä sitä.

     Paidankaulus on märkä kyynelistä. Riitaoja pyyhkii silmiään, tai pyyhkii minkä nyt pystyy kun ei tahdo nostaa päätään. Niiskuttaa. Hätäisesti Lehto taputtaa Riitaojaa olkapäälle. - No, no.

      Riitaoja nostaa itseään kyynärpään varaan, kuivaa poskiaan paidanhihaan. - Anteeksi, Riitaoja mutisee. - Anteeksi.

      Tekisi mieli lyödä sitä ympäri korvia. Ymmärtäisi edes olla hiljaa. Riitaojan nöyristelevä äänensävy herättää jonkin sellaisen kylmäävän inhon, jota Lehto ei itsekään ymmärrä eikä halua ajatella.

       Lehto painaa suunsa Riitaojan suulle, vaikka tietää että ei osaa.

       Risto ei pane vastaan, se on sillä tavalla kiitollinen kopeloitava. Avaa rohtuneet huulensa, antaa painaa hartiansa patjaan. Kiltisti vetää paidan päänsä yli Lehdon käsien tieltä. Sitten: - Älä... tai.  
\- Koeta nyt saatana päättää.

       Risto punastuu ja hymyilee lapsellista hymyään. Hieroo kasvojaan Lehdon kaulaan kuin mikäkin kissanpoika. Aina kiehnäämässä.  
\- Jeesus perke... le, minkä ristin minä olen vaivoikseni ottanut.  
\- Elä kiroa, Risto sanoo.


End file.
